Five Nights at Freddy's
by Zippy 66
Summary: In order to keep his detective brother off his back, Mike Schmidt quickly joins as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, he would get more than just 120.50 a week. He would get a horrific adventure, and a mystery trailing the Fazbear's restaurants. Will he succeed, and what happens when his older brother and the police get involved? I only own the OCs, On hiatus sorr
1. Prologue

**Oh no, I started yet another fanfic. I don't know how i'm going to juggle three, but i'll see what I can do. I hope you like this, I think that it will be alright. So don't hang me if you don't like it. Instead, leave me a message, i'll see what I can do. If you like this story, then check out my other ones. Thanks!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

A car pulled into an empty parking lot. The headlights clicked off. The owner of the car, closed his eyes, for what seemed like a minute or so. "I just wish I had 5, no, 10 more minutes to sleep." he complained.

He was wearing the security guard suit for the recently opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A dark blue button down shirt, along with a fake gold name tag. The tag read: Logan Prescott. Logan, snapping to his senses, turned off his car. He got out of his car, careful to not stay for too long for fear that he would fall asleep.

Logan trudged into the unlocked building, wiping the tiredness from his eyes. He had trudged past the front counter, and was walking toward the first party room he saw. There stood Freddy, along with some other animal robots he didn't recognize. On the right of the bear, there stood a bunny looking robot, and on his left, there stood a-.

"What on earth is that thing?" Logan said to himself. "Is that the chicken-duck thing?" He said, staring at the robot creature on the left of the bear. He shrugged the idea off, and continued to walk towards the night-guard office. He took note that the purple curtain on the left of the office was closed. The sign in front of it claimed it was out of order.

"I should have just worked at the yellow arches." he said to himself. "This place can't even keep it's own robots running."

Logan walked down the left hallway, passing what looked to be a broom closet on his way down. He turned, going into the security office, which was littered with posters, a computer, a fan, and the ugliest cupcake he had ever seen. A purple sticky note was present on the monitor, which Logan picked up to read.

" _Sorry for the mess, you won't have to deal with it for very long."_ He read. He then crumpled the sticky note and threw the note behind him. "I sure hope not, this place is a dump."

He was interrupted by a ringing on the phone. Logan didn't bother to pick it up, it didn't seem important. Besides, he could just listen to the message. When the phone stopped ringing, he heard the message start to play.

" _Hello? Hello, hello?"_ the voice said. _"Hiya, and welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I was told to leave a message for you, just to help you get started on this exciting career path. So, I'll be brutally honest with you, we don't make that much money here at Fazbear's Pizza, yet."_

"Yeah, I can tell." Logan murmured.

" _Anyway, so let me tell you what we do. We put the building into low-power mode at night, but don't worry, we have a generator in the back room. The power doesn't last forever, but you should be fine. Anyway, you should also remember to check the cameras, because-"_

Logan just rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "1:23 A.M? I couldn't have been that late, could I? May be the manager won't notice." he droned. He turned on the monitor, and began scrolling through the cameras.

" _Anyway, I might as well address the elephant in the room."_ the message continued. _"The thing is, Freddy and his friends are left in this sort of free roam mode at night. They might try to get into your office, but don't worry, you have two security doors on your right and left. They should keep whatever tries to get to you out."_

Meanwhile, Logan was peering through all of the cameras through his monitor. He quickly was clicking from camera to camera. Half dozing, he clicked on the show stage, only to find that the three robots present were staring right at him. Logan then clicked to the dining room when he realized just what happened.

"Wait, what?" He snapped, clicking back on the show stage. However, the animatronics were standing in place, just as always. He blinked whatever tiredness there was away. "Wow, I really should have slept a bit more." He said, continuing to cycle through the cameras.

" _Anyway, if you remember anything I say tonight, remember these two things-"_

Logan was still trying to get over that incident on the camera. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. "Look Logan, you're tired, and the animatronics don't move. That's just impossible."

Still not convinced by his own comforting words. He slowly dragged the mouse to look at the show stage again, almost afraid to. He braced himself for the animatronics to be staring right at him again. When he clicked on the camera, he was relieved to find they weren't staring at him.

He was disturbed when only one of the animatronics were present.

"What the?" Logan said to himself. He looked behind him to find a baseball bat that the manager told him about on his tour of the place. He quickly snatched it, and grabbed his security flashlight too. He then took a few cautious steps outside of the office.

" _Don't leave the security office, it's the safest place to be at night."_

Logan walked down the right hallway, careful to be quiet. He peered into the party, where sure enough, only Freddy stood on the show stage alone. Logan scanned the whole room with this flashlight. He found the rabbit, who stood at the edge of the opposite hallway. He then quickly looked for the bird thing. He then stared into the kitchen, where he found the missing one. He took a few steps inside and saw what happened. Apparently, it had worked itself in a way where it had bumped the camera, and it didn't look that operational anymore.

"I sure hope that still works, now I'll just push the animatronics back into place and the manager will have no clue that anything happened." Logan reasoned. He stepped out of the kitchen and looked across the party room again. However, when he looked for the bunny, he was shocked to find that it was no longer at the end of the hallway left of the office.

"Huh?" Logan said to himself, puzzled and terrified. He didn't need to rub his eyes anymore. He quickly paced toward the other hallway, and stood right where the rabbit was. He looked down the hallway toward the security office. Only to find the rabbit animatronic was staring right into the security office he was supposed to be in.

" _And second, do not engage the animatronics under any circumstances."_

"Hey!" Logan shouted. The rabbit quickly turned to face the night guard, who was startled by the sudden movement. The animatronic then began to take a few steps toward the night guard, each step becoming faster and faster. Logan began to take a few cautious steps backward, but he bumped into something. The yellow duck animatronic was now behind him, trapping him the left hallway.

"This is bad," Logan said panickedly. The rabbit was still walking towards him, leaving the storage closet behind him. Logan wasn't tired any more, but he still couldn't tell if his heart was beating faster than a car, or not beating at all. The rabbit stopped walking, but they were close enough now that Logan could reach his hands out and touch both of the animatronics.

"Please don't-"

He was interrupted when the rabbit grabbed his throat. It lifted his entire body by the throat, and the rabbit continued to walk across the pizzeria. Logan kicked the animatronic repeatedly, but to no avail. Freddy, who had moved from the stage now, was carrying something in his hand. It was a part for another animatronic suit.

"What are you-"

Logan wouldn't be able to finish. Freddy and the rabbit began shoving him into a fox suit. Screams could be heard during from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Then silence, from all except from one voice that remained.

" _Well, that's all for now, and I hope that you know that safety is our highest priority. We hope that you enjoy your stay at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You might want to check those cameras, and i'll talk with you tomorrow. Bye!"_

* * *

 **This was one of my darker chapters, but it won't get much worse than this, I promise you. Anyway, be sure to tell me how I did. I really appreciate the feedback. See you next time!**

 **Zippy**


	2. Day 1

**Here I am again, I hope you like this installment. It gets more intense as the chapters go on. So here it is.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

 _One week later…._

Mike slapped the alarm clock, which read 8 A.M. He crawled out of his bed, dreary of whatever thing his no good brother would terrorize him with today. He carefully crept through the apartment. Keeping a sharp eye for his brother, he sat down at the table.

"Ah, thank goodness, he's already at work. I can relax today." Mike said relieved. Then the phone started ringing. Without thinking, Mike instinctively grabbed and answered it. "Hello,"

"Hey Mike, it's me." the voice on the other end replied.

Mike secretly cursed himself for not checking who was calling. "Um, hey Jack. How can I help you."

"Do I even need to dignify that with a response?"

Mike paused. "Um, may be?"

"Mike, I'm begging you, I just want you to be able to support yourself."

"You sure? Because it's beginning to sound like you just want to be done with me."

"No, that's not what I said. I said that I wanted you to get a job."

"No, that's not what you just said."

"MIKE!" Jack exploded.

"Alright, alright, jeez, you sounded like dad for a second."

"Look, our agreement was that if you would help pay the rent, and you could stay here. But in your entire year here, not once, have you EVER pitched in. I've been supporting you while you go do whatever you want."

"Is really anything really wrong with that?"

"Mike," Jack said sternly. "I'm not asking for that much, I just want you to get a job to help pay the rent."

"You seem to be able to do that by yourself, why should I need to help?"

"Because I can, and will, make you stay with dad instead. Is that what you want? Because I know for a fact he will make you get a job."

"Isn't that what you're forcing me to do?" Mike argued.

"No, i'm just offering with incentive. Look Mike, all you have to do is get a job. It's that simple."

"You make it sound so easy." Mike said.

"That's because it is easy, you just have to find a job."

"Fine, but where do I even find a job?"

However, Mike didn't get an immediate response. Jack must have been talking to some other officer. "Look Mike, I have to go."

"Wait, where do I even look?"

"I don't know, check the newspaper, they always have jobs there. So long, and if you haven't made significant progress by the end of the day. I'm turning you over to dad. We clear?"

"Sir, yes sir." Mike responded sarcastically. He hung up the phone and put it back in it's resting place. "Well, so much for relaxation." Mike murmured. He walked toward the the front door. Opening it, he saw the newspaper in a box outside. He grabbed it and began to flipping through the pages.

"No way," Mike said. He walked back inside and grabbed a red pen and circled the option that caught his eye. It was a night guard position at a child's restaurant by the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "I remember this place. This would be good, and it will keep my brother off my back."

Later that day, Mike pulled into the parking lot for the recently opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He got out of the car, and began to walk inside the restaurant. He was surprised by what he saw. The restaurant was crowded with tons of children and their parents. He could hear the laughter of the children as something, presumably Freddy, sang. However, he could see no employee figures.

As he walked around the restaurant, he noted some other things. He walked past the front desk and looked across the main party room. He saw many children, and even more pizza, on top of the he saw who was actually performing. Mike expected to see only Freddy, which he did. But there were also two other robots up there. A rabbit guitar player and a weird bird robot that had no instrument, but instead had a pink cupcake. Mike looked across the party room again to also find a closed purple curtain.

"May I help you?" A voice from behind said. Mike spun around and saw a man that wore a nametag and a t-shirt that said: Celebrate!

"There you are, I was wondering who actually worked here."

"Yep, i'm the manager here at Fazbear's. How can I help you?"

"I, um, came to apply for a job."

"Great, you're hired." the manager replied.

Mike was puzzled at the speed of the response. "Wait, you're hiring me just like that?"

"Yeah, you see, our previous night guard left us earlier this week, and we've kinda been someone to take that position. The mechanic comes early each morning and he said that this night guard just quit after the first day. Actually, I heard that that night guard has gone missing."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, anyway, let me give you a tour of our establishment. It appears that you've already met our animatronics."

"Yeah, what are they?"

"So, as you could probably tell, the bear's name is Freddy. He's the main star here, very good with kids."

"Okay, what about the other two?"

"Alright, so the bunny rabbit goes by the name of Bonnie. He's the musical one."

"Wait, _he_ 's the musical one. Why is his name Bonnie? That's a girl's name."

"Hey don't look at me. I was just told what they're names were, I had no involvement in the name choices. Anyway, the Chicken's name is Chica."

"I see what you did there."

"Yeah, Chica is an accompanying singer, but she'll also say when it's time to eat."

Mike noticed the apron that Chica was wearing. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Yep, we also have one more animatronic that's a fox, but he's out of order right now. He's probably back stage right now, but he stays in the curtain. He goes by the name of Foxy."

"Good to know," Mike noted.

"Alright, if you turn to your left, you'll see the bathrooms. As night guard, I recommend to you that you go before your shift."

"Um, thanks?"

"No prob, anywho, please follow me." The manager continued. He led Mike past the party room and into a long hallway with an opening at the end. As he turned into it, Mike saw what the room looked like. It was a small room with a computer monitor on the far left. On the right of it a fan, and a cupcake similar if not identical to Chica's to the right of that.

"Nice place."

"Yeah, this is where you'll be working as night shift. As such, you also have one more feature about this you should know about." The manager elbowed a red button behind him. Immediately, an iron door slammed shut behind him.

"What's that for," Mike asked surprisedly.

"That's an emergency door. It'll keep anything that wants to come in, out."

"Why would I need that?"

"In case you feel a little out gunned. Also, if you look behind you, you'll see some of your tools."

Mike turned around and saw what the manager was talking about. There was a wooden baseball bat on the floor, along with a small device, and a flashlight. "What's the little thing?"

"That my friend," the manager said, picking the device up. "Is a taser." He then activated it, and Mike could see two metal sticks buzz with electricity.

"Wow, there is a lot of night guard stuff here. Why do I get all of this."

"Here at Fazbear's, safety is our highest priority. However, there are a few catches."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, if you take the job, you have to work a full work week. That's about five nights for you."

"That doesn't seem that bad."

"It's not, but there's also a thing that you need to sign. If you would just follow me."

Mike followed the manager outside of the security office. The manager then led Mike back to the front desk. "Wait here a minute," The manager said. "I gotta find the thing first."

"Got it," Mike replied. Mike took a few steps back into the party room. He watched as the animatronics were performing. However, he noticed something peculiar. Chica had been looking at almost all of the children in the party room. However, when it looked at Mike, it just stared at him, like he just told a bad joke.

"Here's the contract." the manager said, pulling Mike's attention away from Chica. "What you looking at?"

Mike turned back to the chicken, which went back to it's normal behavior. "Um, nothing." Mike replied, signing the paper. "When do I come?"

"Your shift starts at midnight and goes until 6. So you should come a little before that, and also, you'll get a call with more instructions. Be sure to follow them, and you'll do fine."

"Great, i'll be there." Mike said, turning to leave.

"Yep, good luck!" the manager called.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this chapter. I wanted to make this as good as possible. I would appreciate some more feedback. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Zippy**


	3. Night 1

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was busy with my other fanfics and life in general. So, here it is, the infamous first night.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

Mike pulled into the parking lot of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He turned off his car and just stared at the pizzeria, with nothing short of a smirk on his face. When he had gotten home that evening, Jack was waiting there for him. After a thorough questioning, something of which Jack was quite good at, Jack finally accepted that Mike could stay.

"I can manage this," Mike said to himself. "I'll stay up for this, then sleep all day. This will work."

Mike got out of his car, locking it behind him. He walked into the unlocked pizzeria, which was still light at the time. It was strange, just that day he heard small children playing in that same restaurant. Now, it was all quiet. No music, no singing, no sounds, just silence. Mike made his way past the animatronics, and towards the night guard office.

As he made his way in, Mike examined the night guard office. Not much had changed since his arrival earlier that day. The tools were in the back of the room, ready for him to use, however, there was a sticky note on the computer monitor. He grabbed the pale green note and read the small words.

" _One more thing I forgot to mention. Your instructor will call you soon and tell you the same thing, but be sure to start the power generator before 12. Good luck! -Manager_

"Alright, good to know, I should do that now."

Mike walked around the building and found the small generator in the back of the pizzeria. When he started it, he almost immediately regretted it. The small generator roared to life and sounded like an old motorcycle. It was so loud that Mike had to cover his ears, and he hurried back towards the front of the building.

Mike rubbed his temples, trying to recover from the loudness of the generator. He slowly made his way back to the night guard room and was surprised and relieved to hear that the generator sounded only like a faint humming from inside the restaurant. He took a seat, and stared at his watch.

"11:56, I'm already prepared, this should go pretty smoothly." Mike said smiling. "Eat your heart out Jack."

A few minutes later, all of the lights went out, which kind of surprised Mike. The Pizzeria had little natural light, and the darkness was disturbing. Luckily, Mike was able to feel out the lamp on the desk, and was able to see again when it turned on.

"Alright, much better." Mike said. He then grabbed his tablet, which had a series of rooms, each one represented by a number. He decided to familiarize himself with all of the cameras. He scrolled through the cameras, each one in a different part of the pizzeria. As he looked at them, he was startled by the phone in his office as it rang. Slightly annoyed, he ignored the ringing and kept on searching the cameras, and eventually, the other caller's message played.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"_

Mike stopped looking at the cameras and started paying attention to what the phone guy was saying. "What kind of a restaurant is this?"

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Frontal lobe!" Mike exclaimed. "I'm kinda attached to that!"

" _Uh, now concerning your safety,"_ Phone guy continued.

"Where was that 5 minutes ago?"

" _The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"In what dimension is that funny?!"

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ he ended, and the other end went blank.

Mike didn't know what to think about that conversation. His mind racing with questions and regrets. "Why didn't I pick up the phone?" he lamented.

For about the next hour, Mike's eyes were glued to the camera. He kept his eyes on the animatronics, praying that they wouldn't move. Finally, a reality check arrived and he tried to relax.

"Who am I kidding." Mike realized. "This guy is trolling me." He glanced at his watch, which read 2:37. He rubbed his eyes, and picked up his camera tablet again. However, he was surprised to see that the rabbit wasn't on stage. He stared harder trying to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He switched the cameras back and forth, trying to restore the image of Bonnie, but it never came.

"What the freak?" Mike questioned. He scrolled through the other cameras, but the images were so bad he could only get the occasional still image. He began to worry, now questioning his own sanity at that moment.

Then, he heard something.

It was quiet, mostly because it was drowned out by the humming of the generator. It seemed like a dragging noise, like something got bumped. He pulled up his cameras again, and checked the dining room. Square in the middle of the camera, in plain sight, Mike saw the rabbit, standing in plain view. It was unsettling, the rabbit just stood there, unmoving. Mike figured that the cameras worked in still images, which made sense. Still, it was nerve racking to say the least.

It made Mike even more nervous when the screen went black.

Mike tapped at the screen furiously, trying to restore the image. Finally, the image reappeared, but Bonnie was replaced by a silhouette of the chicken.

"These animatronics move too fast." Mike lamented

He scrolled through the cameras again, searching for the lost rabbit. He was able to find him in the left hallway. Wait.

"Is the rabbit getting, closer?"

Mike stood up from his seat and walked towards the hallway, flashlight in hand. As quietly as he could, he leered into the hallway, clicking the light on.

There it was. Bonnie was standing in the hallway, not six feet away. When the light touched its face, Mike could see that Bonnie was staring right at him. Mike took a few quick steps back into the office, now truly questioning his own sanity.

"Okay, I'm stuck in a demon restaurant, killer animatronics are getting closer, and I have-". Mike glanced at his phone, but sighed when it wouldn't turn on. "An unknown amount of time left."

Mike still studied the cameras, keeping a close eye on Bonnie, hoping desperately for him to go away. His train of thought was interrupted by a deep, hollow laugh. In his nervousness, Mike had neglected to check on the other animatronics.

He quickly scrolled down all of the cameras, eyes checking for any signs of the animatronics. He scanned through all of the cameras to try and find Chica. He sighed in relief to find the Chica was in the bathroom. However, when he tried to find Freddy, he was nowhere to be found. He scanned through the cameras again again, but couldn't the outline of his shape.

"Where are you you stupid bear!" Mike exclaimed in frustration.

Finally, his worries were put at rest when he spotted a pair of eyes in the main party room. In his hastiness, he wasn't able to see him. Mike quickly looked back on the left hallway camera to try and find Bonnie. Mike's eyes widened; Bonnie had moved from his previous spot. He checked the cameras, hoping that Bonnie had gone back to her station. When he couldn't find him, Mike grabbed his flashlight and looked out the door again.

Mike peered down the empty hallway, trying to make out any sort of movement. He could vaguely see the purple from Pirate's Cove, but still no Bonnie. Click.

Mike stopped, being totally still. He could've sworn he heard something. Click. Click. Mike could hear the noise for sure now. It wasn't coming from in front of him, nor from the office. It came from behind him.

At the beginning of the night, Mike had noticed that there were small cameras in the corners of the hallway. However, he didn't think that much of them, claiming that he could see them from the hallway. Mike hadn't checked on them the entire night. Click. Mike slowly turned around, flashlight in hand. Click. Mike's hands were trembling now. Click. He noticed that the Click noises he was hearing were increasing in pitch. Almost like they were, clipping on something.

Or taking something off.

Thud.

Behind him, stood the rabbit that he was searching for. It was taller up close, about a whole foot to be exact. The rabbit looked much more menacing as well. It's hand had detached, hence the thud on the ground, replaced with the small exoskeleton hand underneath.

"Um, hi Bonnie." Mike said nervously.

The animatronic screamed in response, reaching its hand out at incredible speeds. Mike's reflexes brought his head barely out of the rabbits reach. However, in his haste, he had jumped backwards, away from the office. Mike watched as Bonnie closed the distance between them. He took some careful steps back, checking behind him on occasion to see if he was cornered.

Mike was forced into the dark party room. He turned to his left, seeing Freddy and Chica as well, and to his dismay, they were blocking the only other entrance to the security hallway. Mike scanned the party room he was in; it was full of empty tables topped with only white table cloths and party hats. He had no weapon except his flashlight, the rest were back in the office.

Bonnie made his way closer, even faster now. Mike bumped into the show stage, unable to go anywhere else. Finally Bonnie stopped, inches away from Mike. It pulled his ungloved hand back to deliver a blow. It lunged it's hand forward, but Mike had learned what to do in this situation from his brother.

" _If someone was going to punch you, don't try to block it. Instead get out of the way."_ Jack's voice echoed.

Mike reacted, dodging to the right. Bonnie's unprotected hand slammed into the show stage frame. Mike couldn't tell if the stage broke or if the snapping sound was coming from Bonnie's hand, honestly, he didn't care. He booked it back to the office. Mike could hear something following him at a really fast pace, but he didn't look behind him to find out what it was.

He could see the security entrance now, but the sound behind him was getting faster. Mike tried to go even faster, but the sound was not dimming. He practically slid into the security office, slamming the door behind him. Thud, smack! The security door slammed just in time to keep whatever that was out.

Mike sighed in relief, resting against the wall next to the door. However all feelings of peace were dashed when he opened his eyes. There in front of him, stood Freddy Fazbear. The second Mike opened his eyes, Freddy unleashed a terrifying scream, and-

"Ding, dong, ding, dong. Ding, dong, ding, dong."

Mike was staring directly at Freddy's face. His nose was practically touching Freddy's face. Mike slowly moved away from the bear, panting hard. Suddenly the lights clicked back on and the Pizzeria was illuminated once more. Mike took some shaky steps out of the security office. He couldn't hear the generator anymore, so he figured it turned off when the lights turned on.

Mike walked into the main party room again. Chica was in front of the show stage, which looked untouched. Mike couldn't help but feel sorry for the mechanic that would have to fix Bonnie's hand. He also noticed what was responsible for the long grandfather clock sound. Mike didn't notice it before, the manager didn't pay very much attention to it in his tour. There was a large, grandfather clock in the main party room, near the kitchen entrance.

Mike walked out of the restaurant, still not sure what to think. His mind was fuzzy and his confidence was drained. He slowly made his way to his car, then he realized a harsh truth.

"Holy crap, I still have four more nights!"

* * *

 **And that was just the first night dear readers. Be sure to leave a review and tell me how I did. Sorry again about the update thing. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	4. Day 2

**Alright, this chapter will be very brief, but it should still be fun.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

Mike practically ran into the police station. He slammed into the doors, hoping they would open, but secretly cursed himself when he realized that the doors required force in the opposite direction. He yanked on the handles and when the doors opened, he bolted inside. As soon as he was inside, he ran to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the attendant asked.

"I need to talk to my brother, right now!"

"You'll need to be more specific."

Mike rubbed his eyes, mostly because of annoyance, but being up as late as he was didn't help much either. "I need to talk to detective Schmidt!"

"Okay, I need you to-"

Mike just ignored her and walked briskly into the police station. The attendant called after him, but he didn't care. He peeled his eyes for any sign of his brother, but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder by someone.

"Mike?"

Mike spun around, gazing at the exact person he wanted to see, but he didn't relax. "Jack, we need to talk."

"Um, okay, you look tired. Are you alright?"

"No, it's my job, it's-".

"Yeah, how was that by the way?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, but I need you to come to my shift tonight." he urged. Jack gave him a signature 'really?' look. He turned back to the work on his computer.

"Mike I believe that you've gotten a job, don't worry about it."

"That's not what I'm worried about Jack!" Mike said. "The pizzeria is haunted!"

Jack stopped typing, and turned to face his brother. "Haunted?" he said sarcastically. "Like, ghosts in the halls and monsters and stuff?"

"No, the animatronics are haunted!"

"I see," he replied. "Well, be sure to leave a file on my desk about it, and-"

Mike couldn't take it anymore, and he slammed his fists on Jack's desk. "Does it look like I'm kidding!" he shouted, getting the attention from nearby officers. There was a long pause in the precinct, everyone just staring at Mike and Jack. Finally, they went back to their other work and Jack sighed.

"Mike, stop kidding, and tell me what's really wrong?"

"I'm _NOT_ kidding, Jack. I'm am 100 percent sure that the pizzeria is haunted."

Jack shook his head. "Why?"

"The animatronics attacked me last night." Mike replied.

This got Jack's attention, he leaned forward in his chair. "The robots attacked you?"

"Well, they tried to get into my office." Mike stated. "But they were able to chase me out, and I was way too close to not even being here!"

"Look, you're tired, you were up really late and were probably hallucinating."

"Jack, I know what I saw. I may be sometimes lazy, but I don't lie."

Jack thought for a moment, contemplating the choice before him. He was on a roll here in his job, a total of 4 cracked cases in a row. He was hoping to get a promotion soon, but if Mike was lying, not only would he lose that rep, but probably go back to filing reports again. He couldn't risk that. Still…

"If you hate it that much, why don't you quit?"

"Well, that's just it, I signed a contract."

"The pen once again proves mightier than the sword." Jack said.

"I have to work until Friday, so I'm stuck there."

Jack sighed, still pondering. Mike stared at his brother in fretful anticipation. Finally, Jack called over his desk.

"Peterson, can you fill in for me?"

"Sure thing Jack, you can count on me!" A high pitched voice called back. It was strange to think that the voice was so high, and it came from an adult.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Oh, that was officer Peterson, he's kinda weird, but he's very helpful. Anyway, I think I can show up tonight."

"You mean you can come?"

"Yeah, but if you're pulling my leg, so help me!" Jack replied.

Mike sighed with relief. "Okay, you won't regret this." Mike commented, backing away. While turned, he accidentally knocked over a trash can, spilling trashed reports on the floor.

"Hey!" a cranky officer griped.

"Sorry," Mike said, putting the garbage upright. He then dashed out of the station quickly. The upset officer turned to face Jack.

"Schmidt, is that your brother?"

Jack sighed. "Sorry Mark, he means well."

 _Mike better not be lying about this restaurant, or staging a case. I'll look into it, see if this restaurant is really haunted, but this is a touchy time in my work. I hope he's not lying. If he is, he'll swift kick out of my apartment for the rest of his life._

* * *

 **Yeesh, tough love. Anyway, sorry about the long update. This fanfic really is kind of a side thing for me. And trying to find out anything factual about the story of the game is like trying to beat 20/20 mode. It's ridiculous. Anyway, thank you for reading, be sure to leave a review on how I did. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	5. Night 2

**Well, be sure to thank AceAttorneyFantic for reminding me to write this. I'm sorry I wasn't able to publish this earlier, the internet where I live has been down for a while, but I should be good now.**

 **Oh, there's another thing, I've come to the realization I need to prioritize my fanfictions. I know that you guys realize that the schedule for this story is garbage. However, I just don't have the time to write three at once, so I'm trying to go in order. You should tell me why I should upload this more than my other ones. You're up against my Pokemon and Overwatch stories, but I believe in you. See you at the end!**

 **Zippy**

* * *

Jack parked his car in front of the illuminated Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He turned the car off as he stared at the building.

"I don't have time for this." Jack mumbled. "He finally get's a job, and now he's freaking out." Jack got out of his car, closing the door behind him. "I'm going to kill him if he's pranking me."

The automatic doors slid open, and Jack walked inside. He took a few steps into the pizzeria, peering into the dining area.

"Hello? Mike?" Jack called. He glanced at his watch. "11:55 P.M." Jack murmured. "That's what he said."

As he continued into the Dining room, he peered onto the stage where the Animatronics stood. He took a seat towards the front of the room, staring at the robots. They stood unmoving, almost awkward on the stage. It looked like they had paused mid-position in the middle of a musical routine. Freddy's pose made him look like the star of an opera on Broadway, but Chica and Bonnie looked relatively normal.

Jack chuckled slightly. "I can't believe I remember their names still. It had to have been at least 6 years since I've been there."

Memories began to fill Jack's mind as he slumped in his chair. He had come there multiple times as a teenager, but if he remembered correctly, it wasn't at the same location. This location had been opened up recently, but Jack had some distinct memories of coming there. He smiled as he remembered when Mike had shoved French fries up his own nose. Those were better times.

Suddenly, Jack caught something out of the corner of his eye. An ornate, purple corner began to rustle. He turned to face the curtain more fully, but as soon as he turned, the curtain fell still. Jack gazed at the curtain for just a moment.

"Must be the air conditioning." Jack reasoned.

Before he could turn away, the curtain began to move again. Jack cocked his head, and stood up from his table. The curtains kept rustling as Jack walked towards them. He cocked his head in curiosity. "Hello?"

The rustling curtains stopped, whoever was in there had stopped. Jack stopped as the corner of the curtain began to quiver. The curtain was opening itself, and Jack slowly began to reach for his gun.

"Jack!" Mike called.

Jack spun around. "Mike, glad you're here. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was turning on the generator out back, and I made sure to bring extra gas. Hey, are you okay?"

Jack turned back to face the curtain. What had been shaking like a ghost earlier was now completely still. Jack turned to face his brother.

"Mike, what's in the curtain?" Jack asked, pointing to the purple drapes.

"That?" Mike replied. "I think it's an animatronic. It doesn't work though, just look at the sign. It didn't give me any trouble last night."

"Yeah about that, you keep on saying this place is haunted. What's the deal about that."

"It is! Here, come into the office."

Mike dashed into the office, but before Jack followed, he took one last glance at the curtain. "Mike must want me here, but what's the core of the problem?" He then went down the same hall, peeking his head into the security room.

"Mike, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? I told what's going on." Mike replied.

"No, what's really going on? Why did you want me to come so bad?" Jack asked.

"Jack, how many times do I have to say it? This place is haunted!" He said those previous words slowly, and with much diction.

"Mike, you can't expect me to believe that a bunch of fuzzy animatronics are coming alive at night. Now tell me what's really going on."

Mike growled exasperated. "You know, you always do this! You always think that I'm not telling the truth, and you think you can pressure me with your policeman powers to come up with something so you can manage me. Jack, I am not kidding!"

"Mike, this is ridiculous! You need to tell right now why you're so obsessed about this 'haunted' restaurant, or so help me, I'll-"

Suddenly, the lights throughout the restaurant went out, and Mike and Jack were left in complete darkness. Jack stopped mid-sentence, and it seemed that a hush fell over the building.

"What just happened? Did a fuse blow?" Jack asked, feeling through the darkness.

"No," Mike replied. "The building loses power at midnight, but I turned the generator on, so give me a minute." Mike then reached for the lamp, and dim light filled the room when he turned it on. "There we are, that's done.

"Was that sticky not always there?" Jack asked, pointing at the computer monitor. Mike turned to see a purple not on the monitor, and he reached for it.

"Note for Nightguard: Please refrain from damaging my robots in the future!" Mike read. "They're state of the art, and are worth more than your life. -Mechanic"

"Wait a moment, you damaged one of the animatronics?!"

Mike crumpled the note. "No, Bonnie hit the stage when it was trying to kill me!"

"How can it be trying to kill you! It's a rabbit stuck on the stage!"

"Jack, you're impossible! I don't know why I bother to tell you anything!"

"I don't know why you bother dragging me to this restaurant in the middle of the night!" Jack exploded. "I'm going home, do what you want."

Jack stormed out of the office, but Mike couldn't let him leave.

"No Jack, don't leave the office!" Mike called. Jack gave no reply. "Jack!"

Mike tiptoed out of the office and peered down the hall. At the end of it, Jack stood, staring at something.

"Mike, do you have cameras?" he called, quietly.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"You need to check the stage, right now." Jack said, taking a few steps back.

Mike hurried back into his office, and grabbed the camera tablet. He tapped the show stage, and checked the image.

The image made his entire body freeze.

Every single robot on the stage was staring at him, eyes widened and white. Jack was inside the office again now, but he was looking more confused than scared.

"Okay, Mike, I think that you may have a point to your story." Jack commented.

"You don't say?" Mike replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, a noise caused them to both jump. The phone began to, and Mike instinctively reached for it.

"Hello?"

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello?_ "

"Phone guy, thank heavens, we have a problem, the-"

 _Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"No, please listen, can you hear me?" Mike pleaded on the phone.

" _Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_

"Mike, it's a message, he can't hear you." Jack said. "Who is that anyway?"

"He's the phone guy, he talked with me last night, he knows about the animatronics." Mike responded.

"So do what he says, check the cameras!" Jack ordered. Mike looked at the cameras while the phone guy kept talking.

" _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"We're good on that, right?"

"Yeah, we're good."

" _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…"_

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way last night." Mike mumbled to himself.

 _Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Well, that was enlightening." Jack said. "What do we do now?"

"We check the cameras, and close the doors accordingly." Mike replied.

"Why can't we just keep the doors closed?"

"Because that drains the power, and if the generator dies, then so do we."

Jack was still trying to process the information given to him. "Right, okay, I'll watch the left door, and you watch the right, deal?"

"Yeah, deal."

The two siblings stood at the door for what seemed a good hour. The animatronics moved a lot up at the front of the restaurant, which was lucky for them. Finally, Jack's curiosity got the better of him as he turned to face his brother, who seemed to be managing the cameras.

"Uh, Mike?"

"Yeah,"

"Uh, I'm not sure, but this seems important. How close do the animatronics get?"

Mike noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Jack had been holding the flashlight, and had gestured it slightly as he spoke. Mike caught the slightest glimpse of lavender color. Mike quickly tapped the cameras on the left and found Bonnie in the corner of the hallway on Jack's side.

"Uh, Jack, close your door."

Jack paled. "Is it right behind me?"

"Well, no, but you really should close the door."

Jack turned around, and clicked the light button he had noticed earlier. A small light clicked on, and-

No one was there.

"Mike, no one's there."

Mike examined the cameras again, and saw that Bonnie was no longer in the corner. "Jack, close the door." he said more urgently.

"Mike, nothing's there, why would I need to?"

"Jack, turn around, and close the door."

Jack mumbled something to himself, and turned around. However, instead of activating the door, he switched the light on again. This time, he was greeted by a large purple rabbit, who looked down on him in what looked like a smile.

Jack cried out in shock. He wasted no time in clicking the door button and the iron barrier slammed shut. Mike looked at him with an indifferent expression.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Shut up Mike," Jack replied. "At least my question got answered."

After that, Jack took Mike's word for it when he said to close the door. Mike managed the cameras, and Jack peered down his hall time and again. Suddenly, something got Mike's attention.

"Woah, that's not right."

"What is it?"

"Jack, look down the hall and see at Pirate's cove for a moment."

"Pirate's cove?"

"The purple curtain."

"Oh, okay."

Jack shined his light down the left hallway, and noticed something. He saw that the curtain that had gotten his attention earlier that evening, now had something protruding out of it. It was too far down the hall to exactly what it was.

"Something's over there, but I- Duck!"

"What?" Mike retorted. He spun around to see Chica not two feet away. Mike quickly slammed the door on the bird and sighed. "This is not a good night, they seem worse than they were last night!"

"This is harder?" Jack asked. "You put up with this all night yesterday?"

"Yeah, but that's not important."

"Why didn't you quit today then?"

"The manager didn't come in today, it really surprised me. No one was really there, except maybe the mechanic."

"The mechanic?"

"Yeah, he was a barrel of laughs." Mike said, checking the cameras. "He walked in, told me to leave, and just walked in his workshop, mumbling something about the suits."

"People are like that, I'm surprised that one of them come here."

"Yeah, do you remember when-"

Mike paused suddenly, staring at the cameras. Jack looked very concerned. "What is it?"

"Jack, close your door, now, now! NOW!"

"What?!" Jack replied. He peered into hall, and saw something terrifying. A shadow dashed at the door, coming faster than any other robot Jack has seen. "What the-"

It was all a blur, a fast paced video that was playing into a nightmare. The orange shadow first slammed into Jack, throwing him at the wall. Mike dropped the camera pad in shock, and Foxy immediately turned it's attention to Mike. Mike threw his hands out to mitigate the blow, but Foxy's speed and strength ultimately won and the robot pinned Mike to the floor. Foxy screamed with a force Mike didn't think was possible.

"JACK! HELP!" Mike yelled.

Jack shot to his feet and grabbed the wooden baseball bat. He swung the bat at the animatronic with all the force he could muster. Jack fully expected the bat would knock the robot away.

It didn't.

Foxy's cat-like reflexes stopped the bat with it's forearms, while expertly pinning Mike down with it's hand by the neck. It's large, shiny hook then snapped the wooden bat like a twig. It then swung it's hook at Jack. He barely dodged and the hook scraped on the floor like fingers on a chalkboard.

Jack recovered, and a look appeared of pure intensity and strength. "Screw this," he mumbled. He reached into his belt and pulled out a taser and shot it at the fox.

Sparks flew everywhere. Foxy let out another screech, and began to glitch wildly. Mike shoved the fox off of him, and the robot stopped moving. The taser was retracted, and Jack turned to face his brother.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I think so?" Mike replied, rubbing his neck. They both stared down at Foxy, which had stopped moving. "Is it, dead?"

Suddenly, the robot reactivated and shot upwards. It was facing away from the duo, scanning the area. Jack and Mike were dead silent.

Gears clicked as Foxy began to slowly turn it's head. Jack prepared himself by reaching for his gun. A glint of reflection showed on Foxy's eyes. Foxy raised it's hook, screaming, just as Jack pulled his gun out, and-

 _"Ding, dong, ding, dong. Ding, dong, ding, dong."_ the grandfather clock rang.

Foxy stopped, mid-motion, as Jack pointed his gun at the robotic fox. Both of them sighed as Jack put his gun away.

"What happens now?" Jack asked.

"I, don't know. What happens now?"

"I think I know."

It wasn't long until the manager arrived at the pizzeria, but wasn't surprised at the robot's displacement. Jack however, had quite the bone to pick with him.

"Hello sir," the manager stated. "How may I-"

Jack reached for his badge. "I'm officer Schmidt with the HCPD, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take one of your robot's in for examination."

"What?" the manager asked, shocked. "You can't do that, you need a warrant."

"I don't need one, I was issued a case on the disappearance of a Logan Prescott who disappeared shortly after his shift here. I have probable cause that your animatronics are evidence, if not the cause of death for that man. So, I'm going to need one of those robot's, pick one."

"I, um, Chica I guess." the manager said, still relatively shocked.

"Thank you sir," Jack then went on his radio, calling someone in. Only Mike could tell the difference between Jack's normally stern tone, and Jack's response to fear.

From what Mike could see, Jack had never been more afraid in his entire life.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Anyway, be sure to leave a review on how I did, and why this story should be my top priority. Again, I apologize for the wait on this one. I didn't like it very much either. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	6. Day 3

**I'm going to finish this story, it will be done by the end of April I think. I hope you enjoy! This is full of familiar names, so have fun.**

 **Zippy**

* * *

Mike began to question what was going through Jack's head. He was very determined and diligent, a qualities admired by their dad and lacked in Mike. It was always scary to see Jack like this, a time bomb of efficiency. He parked his car in the parking lot of the police station, the crisp red sun setting in the distance.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked his brother.

Jack sighed. "I'm fine, but I'll be better when I find out what's going on here." he replied. He got out of his car, and Mike quickly followed. Jack walked with authority through the police office and around the corner.

"Top of the mornin' Schmidt," an officer commented in an Irish accent as they walked by. "Just to let you know, Felix wants a word with you, he's-"

"Septiceye, I'm busy with a case."

"What case?"

"A very important one, tell the chief I've had a breakthrough with the Prescott case."

"Alright, good luck then." the officer replied.

"Septiceye?" Mike asked as they continued.

"He's named Jack too, so I call him Septiceye, and he calls me Schmidt."

"Got it, so where are we going?"

"Evidence room, Chica just got here."

They filed down a flight of stairs, passing a few other officers on the way. They walked past a door labeled ' _Autopsy room_ ' and into a room at the end of the hall.

"Patrick, you here?"

Another man came into view. "Hello Schmidt, how're you doing?"

"Fine, I heard that Chica came in. Do you have the info?"

"Yeah, I do have some bit for you, follow me." Both of the siblings were about to follow, but Patrick stopped them. "I'm sorry, only officers are allowed back here."

"What?" Mike exclaimed. "But, you can't do that!"

"Actually he can," Jack replied. "Just hang tight here."

Mike sighed loudly. "Fine, whatever."

Mike walked out of the evidence room, leaning against the wall. He sighed, checking his phone for any updates. Suddenly, a figure popped out of the medical room they had walked by. A large man with neon hair emerged from it glancing into the hallway.

"Excuse me? I need a makeshift nurse." he turned to face Mike. "Come here."

"Me?"

"Yes you, come over here!" the doctor ordered, and then he shrunk back into his office.

Mike stared confusedly, and took a few cautious steps towards the autopsy room. He peered through the open door, and saw the man working. He was a well built man, but with red colored hair and a strangely colored mustache. "Well, took you long enough, come in here!" he exclaimed.

"Um, I probably shouldn't." Mike replied.

"You're Jack's brother, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a makeshift nurse to come in here. I need you to politely check this man's pulse for a moment." The doctor then gestured to a figure in a white sheet.

"Um, he doesn't look like he needs to be checked."

"Well, I have the PMD, so who is the smart one now?"

"Isn't it supposed to be a PHD?"

"SHUT UP NURSE! I'M A DOCTOR; OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" the doctor shouted. "NOW CHECK THE CORPSE'S PULSE!"

"Okay okay!" Mike responded, a little intimidated at the grown man's reaction. He walked over to the blanket. He stared at the sheet, a little unsure of himself. He carefully pulled up the blanket and found…

A box with a little note on it. Mike read the note silently.

 _If you're reading this, then you have fulfilled my minimal expectations, and are the most gullible idiot on the planet. Buh-Bye!_

Mike turned around to face the doctor, who was unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face. Mike wasn't as enthusiastic. "Why you son of a-"

"Mike!" another voice interjected. Mike immediately paused, and both people turned to face Jack in the doorway. "Mark, what is he doing in here?"

"I was getting back at him for knocking my trash bin over!" Mark replied.

"Mark, you're not even supposed to be in here!" Jack reprimanded. "Matt's in the other room!"

"Well arrest me then! Jack, why are you no fun?"

"We don't have time to be fun, not right now." Jack replied.

Mark shrugged, and walked out of the office, leaving the pharmaceutical robe behind him. "Right, Mike, we need you for a second. What did he even make you do."

"Uh," Mike uttered, glancing back at the note. "Nothing important, let's go."

They went back into the evidence room where Matt was waiting. "Welcome back," Matt said.

"Hey MatPat."

"What?" the officer asked.

"Oh, your first name is Matt, and your last name is Patrick, so you should be MatPat."

The officer looked a little confused, then smirked a little bit. "Jack, you're brother is pretty perceptive, he should apply to be on the force."

"Let's not get carried away." Jack replied. "Let's go."

The three continued into the evidence room, MatPat still smiling. There in the middle of the room, Chica stood deactivated. It was a relatively large robot, just a little shorter than Bonnie, but Mike never had the chance to be up close to Chica, probably for the best.

"This robot is on fleek!" another voice commented.

Jack paused. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's my intern, Cory!"

A head popped up from his computer, cheerful. "What's up people, CoryxKenshin here and WELCOME!" the man put extra emphasis on welcome, moderately confusing the siblings present. "Back to-"

"Cory!" Matt exclaimed. "Focus!"

"Sorry, but hey, I got some new stuff for you." Cory replied.

"Pray tell." Jack replied.

"So I've been checking out Chica, and specifically looked at her code, just like you said. Come over here, and check it out."

Cory walked over to his laptop and he turned the computer to face the group. "Pop quiz for you all, what code is this?"

Mike gazed confusedly at the screen. It was the strangest display, and it didn't even look like it was in English. Mike knew that code looked funny, but this looked almost, out of place. Jack and Matt looked equally confused.

"I don't know." Matt replied. "I've never seen that code in my entire life."

"Exactly," Cory continued. "It doesn't exist, it's an entirely new language of code."

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that the creator just _invented_ a new kind of code." Matt asked, shocked.

"Yeah, if you think about it it is possible. The code we use now is just basic, it would only be a matter of time before someone else just improved it. I built a computer before, I would know."

Jack turned to face his brother. "Do you know who the mechanic is?"

"No, I haven't seen him this entire week."

"Cory, can I have a look at the code?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Cory replied, standing up. Matt examined the code further, leaving a little bit of awkward silence. Mike suddenly had an idea, that would definitely be appreciated by his brother.

"Hey Cory, you're an intern, right?"

"Who, me?" Cory replied.

"Yeah, that means you go to college, right?"

"Yeah, I'm travelling from Michigan State, but I don't think I'll be there for long. I still need to complete my dream."

"Your dream?"

Matt spoke up from behind the computer. "Cory, we've talked about this. Playing video games for a living will NOT count as a job."

"It could be, maybe if I was to play a lot, I could become a professional gamer. It's so original that it can't go wrong."

"Sure Cory," Matt replied. "As for the code, I have a thought. I'm seeing a lot of If/Then statements practically in every line. They might be worded a little funky, but they're there."

"If/Then statements?" Mike asked.

"Hypothetically, it means that If a specific action happens, then a certain response happens. But that doesn't make any sense, I didn't think you could do that on a computer."

"I see a lot over here, so this mechanic seemed to find a way to make it work. I don't know how, but he did. May be, I have a theory. It's that there are enough If/Then statements to that it could respond to us." Matt continued.

"What?"

"I'm saying that the robot can talk to us, but hey, that's just a theory." Matt replied.

"Well, if that's the case, then I would like a word with it." Jack commented grimly. "How do we talk to it?"

"Well first, it has to be on, then I could type a statement. I honestly don't know if it will work."

"It's worth a shot." Mike said.

"Cory, go turn it on." Matt ordered.

"Sure thing boss," Cory replied, walking over to the chicken. He flipped a switch at the back of the robot, and Chica immediately sprung to life. It's head popped up, and it stood there quietly, cupcake in hand.

"Alright chicken, let's talk." Matt said, smiling. "Let's try something as basic as hello." He then typed a little bit on his keyboard. When he pressed the enter key, Chica immediately responded.

"Hi there everyone!" it shouted to an imaginary audience. Mike jumped back at the outburst, and Jack noticeably winced. Mike relaxed moments later.

"I've heard that before," Mike said. "It just says that on occasion."

"Well, okay, let's try something it won't know how to answer."

Matt continued typing, Cory watching astutely as he did so. Suddenly, it made a quick motion facing directly at Matt and Cory

"Oh my gosh!" Cory shouted, jumping back.

"What did you just do?" Jack asked.

"All I did was ask if it could hear me!" Matt exclaimed. "At least it got it's attention, let's try this."

Matt continued typing, but Cory was just bracing himself.

"Matt, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm changing something, maybe I can trick it into using it's responses to answer our questions."

They all watched Chica for any sign of movement. Suddenly, it's head began to twitch, and it began to hum softly.

"Matt?"

"It's processing, give it a minute."

"You wanna have a-" Chica's voice echoed. Everyone paused, staring at the animatronic. They could hear the humming grow louder. "Sing?"

"What?" Mike asked. "I've never heard that before."

"Holy crap, guys!" Cory exclaimed. "Check this over here!"

Mike and Jack both hurried over to the computer. They gazed at the monitor, in complete shock, as something new had appeared. It wasn't very long, but it definitely got their attention.

 _do you want to have a talk?_

The group stared in silence. They all then glanced at Chica, whose piercing eyes hadn't left the direction of the computer.

"Well, keep going." Jack urged.

"Okay," Matt said, a little bit of fear barely touching his voice. He began to type again.

 _Who are you?_ Matt typed.

They waited for a moment, but no voice came. However, the computer then began to display something.

 _i am grace._

"I am grace? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack thought aloud.

"This is getting some real sketch though." Cory said. "Keep going."

 _Who built you?_ Matt typed.

Chica began to hum again. _i was not built._

"Of course it was built, why else are we here?" Jack exclaimed.

"Ask what it means." Mike suggested.

 _What do you mean?_

 _i was destroyed i was broken i was hurt._

"What?" Matt exclaimed. "Now I'm confused."

"I don't even know anymore." Mike commented. Suddenly his face lit up. "Ask it where it came from. Maybe we can find out where it was made and who created it."

"Good idea." Matt replied. He began to type.

 _Where do you come from?_

They stared at the screen for a few seconds, but no reply showed up. They looked confused at the robot.

"Why isn't it talking?"

"I don't know, may be I should try doing it again."

Just as Matt was about to type, something else came up. It was the funniest thing.

 _262 w. 1100 s._

"Is that an-"

"It's an address!" Jack exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad. As he copied the address, Mike looked a little confused.

"That's not the pizzeria, is it a factory?"

"I dunno," Jack replied. "We might find out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Mike suddenly paled. He shot his watch up to his wrist. "Crap, turn the machine off!"

"What? What's going on?" Cory asked hurriedly.

"It's almost 12, we need to take Chica back!"

"But we're not at the pizzeria." Jack argued.

"Yeah, but the animatronic is, and I need to be at my shift anyway, the manager will-"

"Guys, something's up." Matt commented. The two siblings turned back to the monitor with a sense of urgency.

 _i am sorry._

"I'm sorry?"

 _Why?_ Matt typed.

 _they have come for me._

The group was dead silent, each one with the eyes on the animatronic.

 _the darkness comes._

Suddenly, the lights clicked off, and the group was left in the dark in more ways than one.

* * *

 **Ooh, let's see what happens next soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review telling me how I did. Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


	7. I apologize (Hiatus Notice)

**Hey Guys, I have a problem, the results are in. I have some bad news. Here's my problem, the truth is that this story has the least amount of followers. I know that I said that this story would be done in soon, but the truth is that even though you guys like this story, no one reads this. I'm telling this story to only 8 people! Granted, you are a wonderful crowd, but the truth remains is that I'm spending the same effort on my Pokemon story (32 followers) as I am on this story (8 followers). I don't want to sound like that guy who only cares about follows, but the fact still remains. I can't spend as much time on this story as I do on the others, it's just the most logical decision.**

 **As a result, I will put this story on hiatus, until either my Pokemon or my Overwatch story is complete. However, I do have a slight, proposition of sorts.**

 **If you want, I will let you kind of interact with my story and/or give me a couple of ideas on how to make it better. The more I have you're guys' help on this, the better this story will be. I hope you're not too angry with me, I've tried to be nice. Also don't get me wrong, I don't hate this story, it's just a temporary pause on the story. I wish you luck, and once again offer my apologies. I hope you continue to review, I wish you luck! Until next time!**

 **Zippy**


End file.
